uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book" Cast *Mowgli - Wart (Arthur Pendragon) (The Sword in the Stone) *Bagheera - Snagglepuss *Baloo - Yogi Bear *Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Shere Khan - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *King Louie - Magilla Gorilla *Flunkey Monkey - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Colonel Hathi - Goliath I (Goliath II) *Winifred - Goliath II's Mother (Goliath II) *Hathi Jr. - Goliath II *Vultures - Owl (Winnie the Pooh), Friend Owl (Bambi), Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone), and Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Akela - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Rama - Balto *Raksha - Jenna (Balto) *Shanti - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Scenes *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Main Titles/Overture *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 Snagglepuss Discovery Wart *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 Wart's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 Wart and Snagglepuss Encounter Savio *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 Jungle Patrol ("Goliath I's March") *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 Snagglepuss and Wart's Argument *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 Wart Meets Yogi Bear *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 "The Bare Necessities" *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 Wart Kidnapped by Monkeys *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 Wart Meets Rafiki ("I Wanna Be Like You") *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Snagglepuss and Yogi Bear's Moon Talk *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 Wart Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Makucha Arrives/"Goliath I's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 Wart & Savio's Second Encounter ("Trust In Me") *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 15 Makucha & Savio's Conversation *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 16 Wart's New Friends ("That's What Friends Are You") *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 17 Wart Meets Makucha/Final Battle *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 18 Poor Bear *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 19 Wart Meets Alice ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 20 The Grand Finale/"The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 21 End Credits Movie used *The Jungle Book Clip used *The Sword in the Stone *The Yogi Bear Show *Snagglepuss *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Lion Guard *The Magilla Gorilla Show *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Goilath II *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Bambi *Bambi II *Adventures in Music *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *Alice in Wonderland Gallery Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Arthur (Wart) as Mowgli Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Bagheera Yogi-yogi-bear-18736418-240-200.jpg|Yogi Bear as Baloo Savio.png|Savio as Kaa Makucha the Leopard.png|Makucha as Shere Khan Magilla Gorilla.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as King Louie Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Flunkey Monkey Tve13079-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath I as Colonel Hathi Tve239-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II's Mother as Winifred Tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II as Hathi Jr. Owl.jpg|Owl, Friend Owl.jpg|Friend Owl, Archimedes.png|Archimedes Professor_owl.jpg|and Professor Owl as Vultures pic_detail4f679ce8dd1c1.png|Nava as Akela Balto1.jpg|Balto as Rama Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Raksha Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png|Alice as Shanti Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs